


Smells Like Teen Spirit

by Walter_K



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: таймлайн где-то между 1 и 2 частью
Relationships: Joel/Joel's wife
Kudos: 1





	Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн где-то между 1 и 2 частью

Он был моложе, чем Элли сейчас, когда Мэдисон учила его брать аккорды «Smells Like Teen Spirit». Она любила музыку чуть постарше себя и тогда уже играла в каком-то гаражном бэнде. Джоэл помнит тот летний вечер — ее тонкие бледные пальцы, сбитые о струны, и растянутую выцветшую футболку с Guns N Roses, которую она иногда завязывала узлом на животе. Через пару лет в этом животе она будет носить их дочь, которую они назовут Сарой, а еще через год уедет в тур и не вернется уже никогда, променяв их едва случившуюся семью на ту жизнь, которую он сам хотел иметь, пока не родилась Сара.

С давно забытыми чувствами, отдаленно похожими на едва заметную нежность, Джоэл наблюдает, как Элли неуверенно зажимает на грифе аккорды. Тонкая прядь падает ей на лицо, и она, чуть нахмурившись, убирает ее за ухо. Элли совсем не похожа на Мэдисон, а сравнивать ее с Сарой он запретил себе уже очень давно. И все же он ловит себя на том, что внутри борются противоречивые мысли. Он не хочет, чтобы она повторяла его ошибки, и в то же время боится, что она бросит его, сделав больно, хотя, казалось бы, это уже давным-давно стало невозможно.

У Элли свой путь, который, он уверен, не похож ни на чей больше в этом то ли умирающем, то ли возрождающемся из пепла мире, и если она смогла пережить все то, через что они вместе прошли, то уж со всем остальным она точно справится.

С аккордами, конечно, тоже.

В конце концов, это просто песня — которая ему даже по-настоящему никогда и не нравилась. Так уж выходит, что Элли начнет с нее — а что будет дальше, это уже совсем другая мелодия.


End file.
